Trio Kwek Kwek
by cimplo
Summary: [UPDATE] Cerita alay nan absurd tentang persahabatan Chiba-Sugaya-Isogai. Chiba-kun, kamu nyogok aku pake cilok?/ HENTIKAN HUMOR LAKNATMU SETAN PONIIII!/ Neng gak mau, soalnya bapak neng lebih ganteng dari bapaknya Aa.
1. Chapter 1

**Trio Kwek Kwek**

.

.

.

Bahasa campursari: semi baku _plus_ gaul Lo/Gue

Alur loncat-loncat kaya kodok beranak (?)

OOC positif

Fic ini penuh dengan ' _kebangkean_ ' karakter

Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai ketika-

.

.

.

.

.

"Diem lo 'Kar! Itona nikahin guwe karna dia sayang sama guwe tau! Iya kan say ?" tanya Terasaka memandang sang istri, Itona. Yang dipandang hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan bergumam "mana kutahu" terdengar nada seperti nada paksaan.

Terasaka pundung. Itona anteng nyiram bunga. Karma dan Rio ngakak setan.

"Ngahahahahah, denger noh Ter. Kasian amat Itona nikahin elu gak tahu alesannya apa" Karma ngakak mampus. Terasaka keki. Tiba-tiba Karma melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Rio.

"Nggak kaya kita ya kan say ? Kita nikah memang karna cinta" Karma berujar jijay, menempelkan pipi kanannya pada pipi kiri sang istri. Tangan Rio lalu menyentuh pipi suaminya itu, tersenyum lembut

"Nggak tau deh ya Karma sayang, kayanya aku kena pelet deh sama kamu"

 _Fuck_

Terasaka goleran di halaman ngakak gak ketulungan

"Anuu..pak bu jadi gak beli sayurnya ?" tukang sayur di sebrang sana merasa dikacangin, nyesel lewat depan rumah keluarga super sinting ini. Sebenarnya si tukang sayur sudah hafal betul kalau lewat depan itu rumah dua pasti dia disuguhi adu mulut antara kepala keluarga tersebut. Tapi entah langkah si tukang sayur seperti terseret magnet tak kasat mata dari dua rumah itu. Rio yang tadi menghentikan tukang sayur, eh sekarang dianya sendiri malah asik ribut dengan suaminya

' _Sayang! Aku gak pernah melet kamu!_ '

' _Bohong! Terus waktu itu kenapa kamu ke Okuda minta dibikin ramuan yang bikin orang suka sama elo!_ '

' _Sayang! Kamu tahu darimana ?!_ ' -Oh akhirnya dia mengakuinya juga

Pintu terbuka dari masing-masing rumah. Menampilkan sesosok anak lelaki berseragam SMP, yang satu tampangnya rada 'madesu' yang satu tampangnya- TUNGGU! Yang satunya lagi bahkan gak jelas dia punya wajah atau enggak.

"Ayah, berhenti goleran di halaman seperti itu. Kotor tahu" Si anak dengan tampang rada madesu memperingatkan ayahnya, Terasaka.

"Wah-wah siapa ini ? Sugaya-kun ? " Karma mengalihkan praharanya dari Rio dengan menyapa si anak bersurai abu-abu itu. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sopan "Pagi om"

"Tampangmu masih 'madesu' ya Sugaya? Apa ini efek samping dari melihat ayahmu yang mukanya dibawah rata-rata itu" Karma menyindir, belum sempat Terasaka mengumpat nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang

 _ **PLAK**_

Punggung Karma keburu ditabok keras dari belakang, Karma mengaduh

"AYAH! Jangan seperti itu!" hardik sang anak

"Maafkan ayahku ya Sugaya-kun, Om" Sang anak yang poninya melebihi andhika kang*n band itu membungkuk sopan

"Aish Chiba-kun, itu panggilan akrab ayah sama Sugaya kok. Ya 'kan nak Sugaya ?" yang ditanya cuma pasang tampang lempeng dengan tawa datar 'ha-hah' , dia kesel rupanya dibilang tampang madesu. _Ya Iyalah_.

Si anak dengan poni kang*n band itu hampir saja men-stun-gun ayahnya sendiri, brutal. Untung si bapak dengan rambut merah strawberry itu terkenal gesit dari orok jadi berhasil menghindari serangan anaknya sendiri. Entah kenapa Chiba ini punya kecenderungan ingin membabak-belurkan ayahnya sendiri. Mungkin di kehidupan masa lalunya ia adalah Tunggul Ametung dan ayahnya itu Ken Arok.

Sang mamah Rio Nakamura di sebrang sana sedang memilah-milah sayur lalu berteriak

"Chiba! Cepat berangkat ! Nanti kesiangan, angkot penuh baru tau rasa!"

Teriakan ibu pirang itu hanya dibalas dengan

"Ya mah, ini juga mau berangkat" Chiba lalu mengajak Sugaya untuk berangkat bareng.

Setelah itu keduanya berpamitan untuk mengejar angkot.

.

.

.

Asal tahu saja, rebutan angkot di pagi hari itu udah kaya rebutan barang diskonan. Apalagi kalau udah mepet-mepet jam 7 gini. Jamnya kesiangan para anak sekolah.

"Angkot ! Angkot ! Jurusan SMP Kunugigaoka!" Lalu entah darimana datangnya segerombolan anak-anak berseragam SMP menyerbu angkot itu. Lalu terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan macam para demonstran yang tidak puas dengan diberi nasi bungkus. Apa hubungannya. Gak ada sama sekali.

" _Eh setan, guwe dulu! guwe udah telat!_ "

" _Emangnya lo doang yang telat hah!_ "

" _Woy ini kaki bisa gak, gak nginjek kaki guwa_ "

" _Nying , ini siapa yang getok kepala guwe pake sempoa_ "

" _Eh woy jangan grepe-grepe guwe dasar kutu loncat_ "

dan begitulah kericuhan yang sudah biasa dilihat oleh Sugaya dan Chiba kalau mereka telat rebutan angkot. Chiba dan Sugaya saling tatap-tatapan.

"Lo mau naek angkot yang itu Sug?" tanya Chiba

"Ogah, guwe takut di _grepe_ Chib" balas Sugaya dengan tampang horror

"Sama, guwe juga"

Keduanya lalu hening, sama-sama berpikir mampus dah kalau telat. Tapi, Demi Mario Te*uh yang tiba-tiba konser dangdut! Mereka sama-sama ogah naek angkot yang tadi. Haaaaah, keduanya mendesah lelah, belum juga sampe sekolah udah stress begini.

Disaat keduanya dirundung aura _gloomy_ tiba-tiba datanglah..

"Angkot! Angkot! Jurusan SMP Kunugigaoka!" -angkot lainnya datang

Tapi ada yang berbeda disini. Apanya ? Itu- Keneknya, kaya kenal. Batin Chiba dan Sugaya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam dan pucuk diatasnya.

" _ISOGAI_!" teriak keduanya kompak

Pemuda yang jadi kenek itu menoleh, tersenyum

"Oh- Pagi Chiba-kun! Sugaya-kun! Belum ke sekolah ? Yuk naek angkot ini aja!" Tawar Isogai dengan senyuman pepsodentnya.

"Aman gak ? Guwe sama Chiba gak mau sampe di _grepe-grepe_ dalem angkot lho" Sugaya memastikan

"Oh- tenang, khusus buat kalian aku berikan akses yang spesial!" Isogai terdengar seperti sales promotion, cocok! cocok sekali! Tapi kenapa harus sales promotion angkot?! Entah.

"Akses spesial ?" tanya Chiba ragu

Isogai mengangguk-ngangguk mantap

"Yep. Kalian gak mau di _grepe-grepe_ 'kan" Si poni kangen band dan tampang madesu cuma mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sang kenek yang merangkap sebagai teman keduanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk atap angkot

"Kalian bisa duduk disini"

" _WOY ITU ILLEGAL!_ "

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Chiba-dan Sugaya dapat terbebas dari ancaman grepe-an, dengan duduk di depan di samping mamang supir. Isogai masih setia dispot dekat pintu keluar-masuk, ngumpulin duit dari penumpang yang turun, berperan jadi kenek sejati. Halah.

Sejak hari itu- Mereka jadi sering berangkat bareng. Kalau mau berangkat sekolah, entah Chiba atau Sugaya pasti mengirim pesan singkat pada Isogai saat pagi harinya.

- _Sugaya Case_ -

"Isogai, angkotnya udah sampe mana ? Guwe belum mandi nih"

"Tenang Sug- masih sekitar 15 menitan lagi sampe sana"

atau

- _Chiba Case_ -

"Isogai, bisa jemput langsung depan rumah gak ?"

"Chiba-kun ini bukan kendaraan antar-jemput sekolah. Plis atuhlah :'( " Isogai membubuhi emot sedih di pesannya. Well, aslinya Chiba emang rada 'semaunya' persis kaya orangtuanya

"Heu, yaudah itu tempat depan tolong di booking ya"

"Oke"

.

.

Entah kenapa hubungan ketiganya jadi seperti, Isogai itu pelayan istana dan Chiba maupun Sugaya seperti pangeran dari negri antah berantah yang meminta disiapkan armada untuk perang. Untungnya Isogai polos, jadi gak merasa tersakiti bahwa sebenarnya dia dimanfaatkan oleh keduanya. Dimanfaatkan untuk dapat akses bebas grepe ketika naik angkot. Isogai sendiri ? Tau deh- _Happy-happy_ aja dia mah, katanya 'Alhamdulillah bantu temen,bisa nambah pahala' Isogai _so pyua_.

.

.

.

 _ **Jam Istirahat Kedua**_

 _ **drrt drrt**_ -Hp Chiba bergetar di atas meja kantin. Si Empunya mendelik, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan sesendok mie ayam. Diambilnya Hp tersebut. Kenapa Chiba gak pake tangan kiri aja buat ngambil Hpnya, sekaligus makan pake tangan kanan ? Begitu-begitu, Chiba merupakan orang yang tahu etika ketika makan dibanding dua teman-sohibnya, Sugaya dan Isogai.

" _Swiapa?_ " tanya Isogai yang mulutnya penuh dengan siomay

"Ayahmu kah?" tanya Sugaya yang sibuk menyumpit lalat terbang, akhir-akhir ini dia keranjingan dan terobsesi film shaolin. Nah-kan, yang paling tahu etika makan itu cuma Chiba.

Chiba menatap kedua teman yang sudah berubah status menjadi sohib itu dengan tampang 'Please, jaga etika makan kalian' Yah, tapi percuma aja. Mau ditatap gimanapun sama Chiba gak bakal keliatan di mata Isogai dan Sugaya.

' _POTONG WOI ITU PONIMU CHIBA_ ' teriak keduanya disaat Chiba diam saja memandang lurus ke arah si kenek dan tampang madesu. Masih heran juga kenapa Chiba gak kena razia rambut tiap senin.

Kembali ke layar Hp nya.

 _Mulutnya datar- berarti raut mukanya juga datar_

 _tapi sedetik kemudian- mulutnya menganga, berarti raut muka Chiba menunjukkan keterkejutan._

Itu yang ada di catatan khusus Sugaya yang telah mengobservasi ekspresi Chiba melalui gerakan mulutnya bertahun-tahun sejak ia bertetangga dengannya. Isogai mengangguk tanda paham membaca notes kecil yang selalu Sugaya bawa kemana-mana, jaga-jaga untuk menjelaskan pada orang baru yang tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Chiba. Oh jadi selama ini Isogai tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Chiba.

Objek yang dibicarakan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelahnya

"Kenapa Chib ?" tanya Sugaya yang sudah lelah menyumpit lalat terbang tanpa hasil

"Ayah guwe Sug" Chiba memasukan hp-nya ke kantong celananya

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu Chiba-kun" kali ini Isogai yang bertanya, diam-diam dia menyomot mie ayam milik Chiba. Tak bisa dipungkiri jadi kenek part time tiap jam 3 pagi buat nganterin emak-emak di sekitar kompleknya ke pasar bikin Isogai capek juga.

"Ayahku-"

"Ya?"

"Ngejodohin guwe sama anak tukang jamu" Chiba menutupi parasnya dengan kedua tangannya

sedetik

dua detik

Tawa meledak dari dua sohibnya

" _NGOHAHAHAHAHAH_ " keduanya bagai kerasukan setan, menggebraki meja secara brutal

"Diem lo pada!" wow wow Chiba ngamuk, tapi peduli setan makan beling. Keduanya -Sugaya dan Isogai merasa paru-paru mereka bengek seketika mendengar kabar mengejutkan seperti itu dari si poni kang*n band . Bahkan keduanya iseng memanggil PMR,

" _PMR, PMR, guwe butuh inhaler tolong!_ " anjir.

Diam-diam pangeran pendiam kita tersenyum eh menyeringai

"Ya...ya... tertawalah sepuasnya karena-" Chiba kembali mengeluarkan Hpnya dan memperlihatkan foto seseorang disana.

"Ini yang bakalan dijodohin sama guwe. _Cunguk_." terdengar nada puas keluar dari mulutnya

Baik Isogai dan Sugaya seketika mingkem. Dilihatnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Bertukar pandang barang sejenak.

"WHA-ANJIR CANTIK BANGET!" Sugaya berteriak heboh

"...Bidadari ?" Isogai bergumam pelan, selanjutnya terdengar gumaman seperti ' _kaubidadarijatuhdarisurgadihadapankueak_ '

Intinya, keduanya terpesona dengan seseorang yang kelak akan dijodohkan dengan si poni itu.

Si surai abu-abu bertanya kemudian,

"Jadi-kapan kau akan dijodohkan Chib ?"

"Besok sore"

"Secepat itu?!" tanya Isogai

"Iya,kata ayahku biar saat wisuda nanti aku tidak kesepian"

" _WOY LU BARU MAU WISUDA SMP DOANG LAGA LU KAYA MAU WISUDA KULIAHAN SETAN PONI!_ " teriak kedua sohibnya keki

" _BERISIK CUNGUK_!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya, Udah END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dengan gantungnya,**

 **dan gak jelasnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **LOL**_

(tapi bohooong)

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya,

 **Pukul 16.30 -Kediaman Chiba-**

Tersebutlah sembilan orang di sebuah ruangan sambil duduk bersimpuh rapih. Pihak keluarga Chiba dan pihak calon yang dijodohkan posisinya persis seperti mata angin utara-selatan berhadapan satu sama lain dipisahkan oleh karpet beludru yang terhampar di bawahnya dan beberapa jamuan sederhana. Sementara itu- di arah mata angin barat terdapat tertangga tercinta, Terasaka sekeluarga. Dan di sudut timur- ada Isogai.

"Anu..." Karma, kepala keluarga Chiba membuka suara

"Kenapa kau disini Terasaka" nadanya terdengar seperti menggeram, seingatnya dia tidak mengundang tetangganya itu kemari. Dia tidak bisa membuat kata-kata 'kotor' yang selalu ia senandungkan setiap pagi kepada si kepala keluarga tetangga itu seperti ' _Eh gorilla_ ngapain lo kemari' 'Eh _cunguk_ ' dan sebangsanya, mengingat ia harus menjaga wibawa didepan Ibu mertua anaknya kelak.

Terasaka juga sebenernya ogah datang kemari, tapi Sugaya, anaknya ngotot maksa bapak dengan otot kekar itu untuk datang. Alasannya ?

" _Ayah kau harus datang! Ini sahabatku lho ayah mau dijodohin!_ "

" _Yaudah kau aja yang dateng sendirian Sugaya_ "

" _Nggak bisa ayah! Acara sakral macam itu harus ada saksi ketiga. KE-TI-GAAA_!"

 _Terasaka cuma pasang tampang mimik 'Yaterus?'_

 _"Ayah bisa jadi pengganti pak RT untuk menjadi saksi. Kalau aku datang sendirian, aku cuma dianggap mengganggu"_

 _Oh benar juga-masuk akal_

Jadi seperti itulah kenapa keluarga Terasaka ada disana. Pihak yang hendak melakukan prosesi perjodohan mengangguk, pertanda menerima kehadiran Terasaka sekeluarga disana. Tapi, kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Isogai. Satu-satunya pemuda yang teronggok di sudut timur sana. Isogai hanya tertawa santai sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Oh tenang-tenang, aku disini sebagai bagian dokumentasi. _TADAAAA_ " Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengacungkan Kamera DSLR nya, entah nyolong punya siapa. Yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk paham pertanda menerima kehadiran si pemuda pucuk itu di acara yang hendak berlangsung.

.

.

.

Acara sebenarnya cukup berjalan lancar, dimulai dari memperkenalkan diri pihak yang bersangkutan. Sampai berlanjut tukar menukar senyum-senyum _najong_ antara Chiba dan Hayami, wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah, calon yang dijodohkan. Tapi mata Isogai nampaknya melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Saat hendak mengambil salah satu foto sahabatnya itu, entah kenapa fokusnya teralihkan ke arah sesosok ayah berambut merah strawberry. Mukanya terlihat berseri-seri, nampak kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Tak bergeming, tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Isogai mengikuti arah pandang si ayah setan poni itu.

' _Dia liat emak nya Hayami-san ? Tante Nagisa ?_ ' batin Isogai curiga

"Om Karma, kau nampaknya bahagia sekali. Kenapa ?" ini bukan Isogai yang bertanya, melainkan si muka madesu, Sugaya

AH, Pikiran Karma nampaknya terdistraksi oleh pertanyaan bocah tersebut. Menoleh,

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kedua calon yang dijodohkan nampaknya mencintai satu sama lain ufufufu"

Chiba dan Hayami blushing, Yang lain tersenyum kecuali Sugaya dan Isogai yang saling menatap mengerutkan dahi pertanda ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Haduh maaflah author kopong gak ada ide *sungkemin reader

Sesekali bolehlah ya Chiba-Iso-Suga ditriple comboin jadi Trio Kwek Kwek yang ancur gak jelas :''''))))))))))

*dijotos Chiba-Iso-Suga

Anw, terserah kalian mau nganggep Itona cewek apa cowok. Hemaprodit juga gak apa-apa *hoy

Kitik, Saran

RnR Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Trio Kwek Kwek**

.

.

.

Bahasa campursari: semi baku _plus_ gaul Lo/Gue

OOC positif

Fic ini penuh dengan ' _kebangkean_ ' karakter

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

 _ **Jam pelajaran matematika (10.00-11.30) - 3B**_

Saat itu jam dinding kelas baru menunjukkan pukul 11.00, masih setengah jam lagi sampai jam pelajaran laknat itu usai. Terlihatlah murid paling belakang, dengan poni hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya nampak anteng dengan buku catatannya. Jika ditilik lebih dekat, sepertinya dia sedang menggambar ah mensketsa lebih tepatnya, sesosok wanita-disampingnya tertulis kalimat

" _Hayami-san, Aishiteru_ " Chiba, sosok yang diam-diam sedang _lovestruck_ pada pandangan pertama entah kenapa jadi geli sendiri melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

Disampingnya, tepatnya meja samping kiri Chiba, Sugaya yang nampak kelewat sudah jenuh dengan asupan matematika saat itu cuma melirik Chiba yang terlihat menarik lengkungan kurva u.

' _Apa sih yang dia lakukan sampe senyum-senyum gitu?_ ' batinnya kepo.

Salahkan jarak untuk melintas yang memisahkan meja keduanya. Rasa kepo Sugaya sedang tak terbendung, dan ia sudah lelah dengan matematika. Ia kemudian menyobek kertas bagian tengah buku catatannya, membagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Sebelum dilempar dan digulung bulat-bulat.

Sugaya menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan didalamnya.

 _ **Pletak -**_ _Lemparan bulatan kasar kertas mengenai kepala Chiba_.

Gak kerasa sakit sama sekali.

Chiba lalu menatap bulatan kertas itu, dan melirik sampingnya.

'Apa sih?' mulutnya bergestur tak mengeluarkan suara, yang ditanya cuma menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Chiba itu dan menyuruhnya.

' _baca,baca_ ' dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

" _Heh poni, elu gak kesambet ? Ngapain senyum-senyum gitu_ " dibacanya dalam hati oleh si poni kang*n band.

dibalasnya dengan " _Bukan urusan lo, tampang madesu._ " dilemparnya kembali kertas itu. Sugaya _ngehe_ lalu balik menyerang kepala si poni dengan bulatan kertas lainnya, Chiba pun tak mau tinggal diam. Maka—setiap Sugaya melempar bulatan kertas yang baru, ia akan melempar balik.

" _Apa lo bilang ?! Dasar kang*n band!_ "

" _Gini-gini calon jodoh guwe cantik, cunguk!_ "

" _Oh—lo ngehina guwe jomblo ya?!_ "

" _Nggak tau deh ya, kalo elo ngerasa ya maap~_ "

dan begitu seterusnya, sampai kesalahan fatal terjadi. Sugaya emosi naik darah merobek kertas lagi. Kali ini ukuran bulatannya cukup besar.

Hanya tertulis **satu** **kata** disana, dengan **huruf kapital** ,dan **tiga huruf**.

Ditulis penuh dengan kebencian oleh seseorang bernama Sugaya untuk seseorang bernama Chiba.

 _ **PLETAK**_ -yang terkena lemparan malah Isogai, pemuda yang duduk tepat di depan si poni.

Isogai mengaduh dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ish! Sugaya! Aku lagi konsentrasi tahu!"

"Ya ma'aaap~" balas si pembuat onar kecil-kecilan santai

Chiba cekikikan.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, sesosok pria jangkung sudah sampai di barisan mereka. Memungut kertas yang jatuh di dekat kaki Isogai. Dibacanya lekat-lekat kata yang tertera disana.

 **"** _ **ASU!**_ **"**

Pria yang bernama Asano Gakuhou itu kemudian melirik Isogai,

"Oh—jadi kau tidak suka pelajaran matematika-ku Isogai-kun ?" tanyanya penuh dengan hawa tidak senang. Isogai keringat dingin, guru didepannya entah kenapa mendadak terlihat seperti siluman lipan. Isogai takut.

"B-bu-bukan pak Asano." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Terus ?" Wajah guru itu semakin mendekat, Isogai bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Makin bikin Isogai merinding disko.

' _MAMAAAAH! ISOGAI GAK MAU DI PEDO-IN_!' Innernya menjerit frustasi horror.

Ditengah-tengah situasi yang mengancam, takut-takut dicipok tanpa sengaja oleh sang guru matematika. Isogai lalu berteriak nyalang.

"ITU SALAH SUGAYA PAK ASANO!" tunjuknya pada si surai abu-abu yang berpura-pura menyalin semua tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Asano terdiam kemudian. Lalu menghampiri bangku Sugaya.

"Oh—jadi ini perbuatan mu Sugaya ? Hmm ?" tanya guru matematika itu. Sumpah Sugaya gak kuat deket-deket sama pak Asano, entah kenapa bawaannya kaya di siksa kubur penuh lipan. Sugaya keseringan nonton _Rahasia Ilahi_. Dan dengan seenak udelnya dia menunjuk Chiba yang kini asik melanjutkan sketsa—tertundanya tadi.

"ITU SALAH CHIBA PAK ASANO!"

"HAAAAAAH?!" Yang disebut namanya berteriak tidak terima

Sebelum Pak Asano mendekat, Chiba sudah buru-buru melontarkan pernyataan untuk melindunginya.

"BOHONG PAK ASANO! ITU ASLI BIKINAN SI SUGAYA."

"BUKAN PAK ASANO! ITU ASLI BIKINAN SI CHIBA."

"HIDIH, FITNAH WOY FITNAH."

Isogai yang menatap bergantian ke arah sohibnya itu malah dapet semprotan

"APA LO PUCUK ?! SENENG LO LIAT KITA BEGINI?!"

'ISOGAI SALAH APA YATUHAN' batin Isogai meringis

" _KELUAR KALIAN DARI KELAS SAYA!"_ Pak Asano sudah diambang batas, mengusir ketiganya. Isogai merasa menjadi pihak paling terdzolimi disini. ' _Tuhan, Isogai salah apa!_ '

Asano Gakuhou, kemudian memijit keningnya pelan. *' _AING LIEUR GUSTI_ ' batinnya nelangsa

(Aing lieur gusti= Guwe pusing yatuhan)

.

.

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **11.15 -Lapangan Upacara-**

Ketiganya mendapat hukuman mengangkat kursi diatas kepala sampai lima belas menit kedepan.

Isogai manyun, misuh-misuh, ngedumel.

Dua lainnya saling membuang muka. Lama-lama Isogai ngehe sendiri, sampai hampir ngebanting kursinya ah tidak, tepatnya hampir membuat kedua sohib di kiri-kanannya gegar otak gara-gara serangan kursi yang dipangku Isogai ke kepala keduanya. Untungnya Isogai tidak melakukan itu, dia masih punya sejuta stok kesabaran di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam berkat puasa senin-kamis yang rutin ia lakukan. Isogai manusia terpuji. Isogai _the Real Saint_.

"Hey—" Isogai membuka suara.

"Apa?" balas dua lainnya.

Petir-petir tak kasat mata nampak keluar dari dua sohibnya itu, berkat ucapan mereka yang berbarengan. ' _Hih'_ Kembali membuang muka. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Please jangan kekanakkan." Isogai pasang tampang melas. Chiba dan Sugaya hening.

"Denger, aku gak bakal marah gara-gara kalian aku didepak sama Pak Asano juga—"

"Itu salahnya si Sugaya, Isogai. Guwe mah lagi anteng nge-sketsa si neng Hayami!" bela Chiba, tak terima dituduh sebagai penyebab Isogai didepak keluar kelas.

"Halah, sketsa macam anak baru kober gitu doang bangga."

Chiba udah siap-siap melempar kursinya ke kepala si surai abu-abu. Si surai abu-abu udah siap me-meluk Chiba beserta kursi yang diangkatnya.

" _BERHENTIII !_ " Isogai yang berada di tengah-tengah keduanya membanting kursi yang diangkatnya, sampai sebelah kaki kursinya hampir patah.

Isogai sudah hilang kesabaran. Mungkin ia perlu puasa daud setelah ini, untuk menambah kadar kesabarannya yang sudah bolong-bolong bagai ozon diatas sana. Keduanya kembali mingkem. Memang benar pepatah yang bilang, "Hati-hati dengan marahnya orang baik" Sekarang, mereka-Chiba dan Sugaya mengalaminya secara langsung. Ngeri dengan marahnya anak berpucuk itu.

"Oke—maafkan aku yang hilang kendali." ujar Isogai kemudian, kembali mengangkat kursi yang barusan ia banting ke tanah.

Chiba mencicit "Tidak—maafkan aku juga Isogai."

"Aku juga, maaf." disambung Sugaya.

Isogai tersenyum manis kemudian,

" _Maa...maa..._ Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak tadi." Isogai memang benar-benar titisan malaikat. Kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca - _meski dalam kasus Chiba tak kelihatan karna ulah sang poni_ -

" _Huwaaa_ Isogai-kun" keduanya membanting kursi tak berdosa itu ke belakang, memeluk Isogai kemudian.

Yang dipeluk lalu ikut-ikutan membanting kursinya ke belakang, membiarkan kedua tangannya bebas menepuk-nepuk kepala si surai hitam tanpa pucuk dan si surai abu-abu. Bagi yang melihat mereka sekilas, entah kenapa rasanya terlihat seperti- Isogai seperti _babysistter_ untuk Sugaya dan Chiba.

Satu masalah beres.

Kini mereka menjalani sisa waktu hukuman yang tinggal lima menit lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chiba." Isogai kembali membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ayahmu"

Sugaya disampingnya mengangguk-ngangguk kelewat semangat membenarkan ucapan Isogai.

"Iya! Iya! Dia kelihatan melirik terus tante Nagisa!"

"Masa sih?" tanya Chiba.

Dua anggukan serius dari kedua sahabatnya sebagai jawaban. Chiba meneguk ludahnya kasar.

' _Anjir, masa ayah pengen madu tiga ?!_ '

.

.

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

.

.

 **-Dua Minggu Sebelumnya-**

Terdapatlah seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah di depan kantor kecamatan sedang ngopi-ngopi bareng rekan kerjanya. Ngobrol ngalor ngidul entah dari mulai curhat prahara rumah tangga sampe kalah taruhan bola. Yah intinya, obrolan gak mutu bapak-bapak pegawai kecamatan. Ditengah asiknya ngerumpi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut nan manis membuyarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jamunya mas, jamu~" suara lembut itu sontak membuat mereka memalingkan wajahnya. Karma, salah satunya. Menoleh patah-patah dramatis. Dilihatnya sosok bidadari yang seperti jatuh dari surga.

"Shiota ?" matanya berbinar-binar. Cinta pertamanya kala SMA dulu. Masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu. Sayang, dulu keburu ketikung sama guru olahraganya sendiri. Karasuma.

Angin berhembus menyibakkan surai biru sang penjual jamu. Dramatis. Karma jadi baper.

"Oh—Karma ?" balasnya riang, melihat teman sekolahya dulu.

Rekan kerja Karma, alias pria paruh baya lainnya saling sikut pinggang Karma.

"Weeeh Karma, siapa tuh ? Kekasih gelap ?" Ujar Maehara usil.

"Inget istri di rumah! Cantik sih cantik. Eh mbak, kenalan dong~" Ren tak mau kalah usil sambil menyisir poninya ganteng.

Jitakan sayang lalu mendarat di kedua pria tersebut.

"Ampas lu Mae! Temen guwa nih. Ren, lu juga udah punya Kanzaki _bahlul_!"

Nagisa hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Karma meneguk ludahnya kasar. Duh-kenapa masih cantik aja sih. Karma frustasi.

"Oh err sorry, jadi di godain." Karma menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" _Tjieee Karma saltiiinggg_ ~" Maehara bersuit-suit ria, tidak kapok menjahili atasannya sendiri.

" _Tjieee yang ketauan grogiiii_ ~" Ren pun sama saja. AMPAS! Minta disiram air kopi emang itu bawahan dua. Untung saja insting Ren dan Maehara bekerja, mereka dengan kecepatan kilat segera kabur sebelum Karma menyiramnya dengan air kopi.

"Ahahahah, rekan kerja mu lucu ya." Nagisa terkikik,

"Bukan lucu, mereka tidak waras." Karma menghela nafas kemudian,

"Ngomog-ngomong, kau jadinya menikah dengan siapa ? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarmu. Apa dengan pak guru Karasuma ?" tanya Karma panjang lebar.

Bukannya menjawab, Nagisa malah tersenyum.

"Karma ?"

"Ya?"

"Mau beli jamu ?"

"Boleh."

 _WOOYY PAK KARMA, BARUSAN KAN MINUM KOPI. MASA LANGSUNG MINUM JAMUUU!_ Inner horor sang penjaga warung, yang sedari tadi tidak disorot.

.

.

.

— **14.00 Kediaman Chiba** —

Chiba baru balik dari sekolahnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya kala ia menemukan sang ibu menyanyikan lagu yang entah apa judulnya.

" _TEU PADULIIII AING MAH REK KAWIIN DEUIII. TALAK TILU SAKALIAAAN~~~ OYEAHHH!_ "

( _ **Translate**_ : Gak peduliii, guwe mau kawin lagiiii. Talak tiga sekaliaaan~~~Oyeahh!)

"Mah ?"

Rio melirik sang anak yang baru pulang.

"Siapa yang mau talak tiga ?" tanya sang anak kembali.

Rio kembali memalingkan muka, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Malah bernyanyi semakin keras.

" _MABOOK JANDAAA! SALAKI TEU ELING-ELING!"_

(Mabok jandaaa! Suami gak sadar-sadar!)

 _ **Crack**_

Chiba menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya,

 _Isogai, Sugaya help me please! Keluarga guwe kok jadi makin anjay_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Tungtarangtangtung HAAAAAAA apa inii udah lama gak diorek-orek. Habis kan RL kampret banget. Niat ngelawak gw jadi menguap entah kemana HUUUU /dilempar tomat. Say sorry banget yang udah follow, ini baru lanjut sekarang. Haaaa tabokin sadja diriku yang hina ini :''))))

Seriusan gak mau bikin hutang fic. Hope can complete this fic.

Least, Kritik, Saran

RnR please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Trio Kwek-Kwek**

.

Bahasa campursari: semi baku _plus_ gaul Lo/Gue

OOC Positif. Fic ini penuh dengan kebangkean karakter.

Setting: Kunugigaoka=Bandung

.

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

"Mah siapa yang mau talak ?"

Pertanyaan Chiba tak dijawab oleh sang mamah tercinta. Hanya semilir angin dan isak tangis sang mamah yang menjawab. Chiba tak sampai hati melihat mamahnya terisak seperti itu. Ingin memeluk tapi pasti ia segera diusir, mamahnya ini tipe-tipe tsundere. Bahkan sama anak sendiri. Baru saja Chiba melangkahkan kakinya sejengkal. " _Sana ke kamarmu Chiba! Mamah lagi pengen sendiri._ " Rio mengisak pilu sambil memandangi buku nikah.

Nah kan, tapi da Chiba mah apa atuh cuma anak yang kelewat manut sama orangtua. Disuruh ke kamar ya langsung ke kamar. Lagipula, Chiba tidak paham betul bagaimana menenangkan orang yang sedang sakit hati. Yang ada dia cuma bisa ngasih puk-puk gratis. Karna kelewat pendiem. Mungkin.

Pintu kamar ditutup. Chiba mendesah lelah. Membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di kasur, masih berbalut seragam. Mengingat kembali adegan sang mamah terbengek-bengek sembari liat buku nikah.

 _Astaga, eta si Ayah ngapain lagi sih?! Bikin si mamah terbengek-bengek. Hiiih!_ Chiba gegulingan frustasi diatas kasur.

 _Mamah, yang sabar yak._

.

Disaat sedang sedih-sedihnya, tiba-tiba saja...

 _ **Tingnungningnung~**_ Bunyi ringtone Line Chiba berbunyi. Dengan gesit si pemilik poni alay itu meraih ponselnya di saku.

 _ **Hayami Rinka: A?**_

Satu kata. Satu tanda tanya. Tapi ini mampu membuat Chiba kegirangan bukan main. Dan melupakan adegan melow yang baru saja ia alami.

 _SI NENG GEULIS NGE-LINEEEEEE!_ Hatinya ber-euforia, meledak-ledak bagai petasan bulan puasa.

Buru-buru ia membalas chattingan sang tambatan hati.

 _._

 _Iya neng, gimana?_

 _Besok bisa ketemuan?_

(Besok? Malem minggu? Diam-diam Chiba menyeringai. Hey ya! Ternyata perempuan semanis itu rada agresif juga ya. Ngajak ketemuan duluan. Diluar jadwal perjodohan.)

 _Boleh, dimana?_

 _Di alun-alun kota, A._

.

Okesip! Chiba akan dandan maksimal buat ke alun-alun kota besok.

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Malem minggu~ Aye nonton ke bioskop._

Chiba bersenandung keras lagunya Benyamin Su'eb. Sugaya disamping risih sendiri. "Chiba, _geuleuh_ tau! Malu-maluin hih!"

"Malu-maluin gimana Sug?"

"INI KITA LAGI DI ANGKOT BEGOG!"

" _EBUSET! GUWE KIRA INI MIMPI._ " Chiba teriak horor lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

" _NYAO AH_ (TAUK AH)!"

Isogai di pintu belakang angkot cuma ngakak unyu.

.

 **Chiba Ryunosuke, 15 tahun. Remaja ganteng dengan poni sedikit alay. Otak gesrek kesamping. Tak bisa membedakan antara masih kebluk dalam mimpi atau bukan. Penyebab utama, cinta pada anak tukang jamu**. **Neng geulis yang diketahui bernama Hayami Rinka**.

.

.

.

"Chiba-kun lagi seneng ya?" Isogai membuka obrolan kala antri cilok di kantin. Chiba menoleh dengan senyum yang luar biasa—er tampan? Entahlah. Isogai merasa demikian, meski tak bisa melihat kedua iris Chiba. Tapi Isogai yakin, Chiba itu ganteng. _Homo detected?Mungkin._ Tapi masih level normal.

"He-he, gitu deh Isogai. Ketahuan ya?" Chiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Isogai hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Mau malming nih Isogai, sama si neng geulis." Bisiknya pada Isogai.

"WHOA! Kereeeen!"

"Tapi..." raut muka Chiba mendadak lesu kemudian.

"Ada masalah apa Chiba-kun?"

"Anu..er..aku gak enak bilangnya." Chiba membentuk gestur resah gelisah binti najongin gitu.

"Kenapa? Bilang aja, aku sohib kamu kan?" Isogai berusaha meyakinkan sang sohib untuk merasa gak perlu ngerasa gak enak.

Chiba berbisik untuk yang kedua kalinya, _Bisa tolong, pinjemin angkot malam ini?_

 _Pinjem gimana Chiba-kun?_

 _Yagitu, kamu bawa satu pas lagi kosong di terminal_

 _Maksudnya maling bentar?!_

Chiba mengangguk mantap.

Isogai membatu. Sejauh-jauhnya rumah Chiba ke alun-alun. Secinta-cintanya Chiba sama si neng Hayami. Sesolid-solidnya persahabatan mereka. Yatapi Isogai kan gak mau jadi kriminal kelas ecek-ecek, mendadak disuruh nge-hack bentar angkot. Lagian kan masih kecean naik gojek. Isogai pusing, baru ingin menolak...

"Mang, cilok lima rebu dua!" Suara Chiba tiba-tiba membuyarkannya. Oh ternyata antriannya sudah sampai depan si mamang.

Isogai bertanya-tanya tumbenan Chiba jajan cilok seboros itu. Baru juga mau pesan, tangan Isogai keburu digeret keluar dari antrian oleh Chiba.

"Eh Chiba aing belum pesen." Protes Isogai.

"Ngapain? Nih.." Chiba menyodorkan sebungkus cilok pada Isogai. "Pls ya Isogai, pinjemin angkot malem ini."

 _Chiba-kun, kamu nyogok aku pake cilok?_

 _Nggak tuh, btw aku bawa keripik boled(ubi) ungu kesukaan kamu._

 _Serius?! Mau ih!_

 _Hayu ke kelas, ada di tas._

.

"Jadi, bisa pinjemin angkot kan Isogai?"

Isogai masih sibuk mengunyah keripik ubi dari Chiba. Menelan kemudian memberikan jempol dan senyum terbaiknya pada Chiba.

"Beres! Nanti ku atur!"

.

 **Isogai Yuuma, 15 tahun. Remaja unyu, baik hati,** _ **innocent**_ **,** _ **maji tenshi**_ **dengan pucuk kembar diatasnya. Mendadak menjadi kriminal kelas ecek-ecek. Penyebab, disogok cilok dan keripik ubi oleh si setan poni(Chiba).**

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya dimana Sugaya. Well, Sugaya sedang anteng men _jogrog_ di ruang seni rupa. Melukis ini dan itu. Menggambar ini dan itu. Ingin rasanya ia sesekali tidak bergaul dengan sohib gesrek nya itu. Sesekali merasakan indahnya simfoni perpaduan antara cat kuas dan kanvas. Goresan indah yang terbentuk dari suasa hatinya saat itu. Oh biarlah Sugaya sedikit melankolis sejenak.

Sejenak-

Sejenak—

Sampai...

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu ruang kesenian terbuka dengan tidak manusiawinya. Untung sepi. Kalau tidak, mungkin pelaku sang pendobrakan sudah dimaki dan dilempar oleh berbagai peralatan di ruang seni rupa, karena mengganggu konsentrasi. Untungnya cuma ada Sugaya. Sugaya yang pada dasarnya cinta mati pada alat-alat kesenian, tidak akan sampai hati melemparnya begitu saja. Paling cuma sewot.

"Apaan seh poni!" Sugaya mendelik kesal, sang pelaku pendobrakan yang tak lain sohib gesreknya, Chiba.

 _Sugaya!_

 _APA?!_

 _Tolongin si Isogai pls!_

 _Emang dia kenapa?! Kelelep kolam sekolah?!_

 _Bukan! Bantuin dia minjemin angkot._

HA? Seketika Sugaya cengo, "Maksudnya apaan sih?"

.

Setelah Chiba menjelaskan ini dan itu, Sugaya cuma pasang tampang males yang paling males.

"Oh-jadi lu memperalat Isogai buat dapet kereta kencana lu malmingan hah?"

"Iya untuk malmingan, tidak untuk memperalat Isogai."

"Halah dusta banget, terus apaan pake sengaja bawa keripik _boled sagala ai maneh (ubi segala dasar kamu)"_

"Ya gimana atuhh, habis da kadang si Isogai mah lucu gitu kan ya, dikasih boled pikirannya jadi berubah gitu."

" _ITU SAMA AJA NYOGOK ARI SIAAAA_ " Sugaya menggetok-getok kepala Chiba dengan sayang.

.

"Jadi maneh nyuruh aing buat yang nyetir gitu? Gegara pernah ngendarain angkot jaman kelas 6 SD gagara kepepet bok-r ?"

Chiba mengangguk mantap,

"Kalau gak mau gimana?"

Chiba mencodongkan tubuhnya dan membisikan sesuatu yang bikin Sugaya merinding disko gak karu-karuan. "Kalau gak mau, guwe cipok lu sampe mampus."

 _Hentikan segala keabsurdan ini Tuhan! Sugaya tidak kuat laghe! Tidak kuat bersahabat dengan sohib gesrek macam Chiba. Dengan sense humor yang ajaib. Sense humor homo yang mengerikan._

"O-oke fine. Guwe yang nyetir!"

.

 **Sugaya Sousuke, 15 tahun. Remaja tampang madesu dengan bakat seni luar biasa. Bersahabat dengan setan poni sejak entah kapan. Rela jadi supir dadakan karna takut dengan humor homo dan mungkin sikap homo terselubung sahabatnya**.

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

.

Ganteng? Cek

Rapi? Cek

Wangi? Cek

 _Oke fine! All perfectly fine from head to toe!_

Chiba puas memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. _Hehe neng Hayami tunggulah, aa pasti datang~_

Chiba bermonolog geuleuh ria depan cermin, sampai sang mamah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Chiba ? Isogai ada di ruang tamu. Kalian mau main ya?"

Chiba segera membuka pintu kamarnya, nampaklah sang mamah yang terkejut melihat anaknya tetiba kece cetar membahana badai pake tuxedo entah dapet darimana.

"Iya mah, Chiba mau main." Chiba hendak cium tangan, pamit. Tapi segera ditepis sang mamah,

"Ai kamu main kemana heh?"

"Ke alun-alun mah, pengen jajan cireng isi." Chiba tak sepenuhnya dusta soal cireng isi, toh dia pengen jajan juga sesampainya di alun-alun nanti.

" _Koplok ah anak aingg! Chiba ai kamu jangan norak! Jajan cireng isi doang pake tuxedo, buru ganti pake kaos spongebob wae!_ " Rio menjambaki rambut Chiba dengan beringas.

 _Iya mah ampun!_

 _Buru pake yang sederhana aja, kasian si Isogai udah keburu tumbuh kumis ntar!_

 _Iya bentar mah lagi nyari kaos avenjer._

 _._

 _._

Selamat tinggal dandanan rapi nan elegan layaknya pangeran-pangeran. Kini Chiba hanya berbalut kaos _avenjer_ dengan jaket abu-abu dan celana cargo berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sepatu kets. Tenang, masih kece kok.

Isogai lalu menuntun Chiba ke tempat dimana angkot _booking_ an berada. Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana Isogai berhasil melalukannya. Author sendiri pun tidak tahu. Biarlah trik aksi kriminal ecek-eceknya hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Disana sudah ada Sugaya didepan kemudi. Di perjalanan sih tak ada kesulitan terkait Sugaya yang jadi supir. Anehnya dia seperti membaur begitu saja, _say hello_ pada supir supir yang lain. Mungkin sebenarnya pekerjaan Sugaya dahulunya adalah seorang supir. Ditambah tampangnya yang rada madesu, membuatnya makin mudah berkamuflase menjadi supir angkot gadungan. _Aduh_.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, angkot yang dibajak oleh trio kwek-kwek itu kini sudah sampai depan alun-alun. Sugaya berteriak pada mamang ruko disamping, "Mang, teh botol hiji!" Capek rasanya harus mengendarai angkot dengan segala identitas palsunya. Sugaya lelah. Sugaya haus. Dilain pihak, Isogai memperingatkan Chiba yang hendak turun angkot.

"Chiba-kun, jangan lama-lama ya! Aku cuma bisa bajak ini angkot sampe jam sembilan malem."

"EH?"

"Iya, pokoknya cuma sampe jam sembilan _teng!"_

 _Buset dah udah kaya cerita Cinderella aturan pakainya. Tapi ini jam sembilan teng kudu balik._

"Oke-oke, tenang aja." Chiba lalu beneran turun dari angkot.

"Janji ?" tanya kurang yakin dari si makhluk berpucuk.

Chiba tersenyum, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Menautkannya dengan milik Isogai. Isogai nampak masih kurang yakin. Akhir-akhir ini dia sadar, kalau Chiba adalah makhluk yang rada _slengean_. "Apa yang perlu aku lakukan agar kau yakin? Mencium mu?"

HE? Isogai cengo, wajahnya memerah. Malu? Marah? Keduanya? Tak ada yang tahu.

Sugaya terbatuk, keselek teh botol, berteriak kemudian, " _HENTIKAN HUMOR LAKNATMU SETAN PONIIII!_ "

.

 _ **~TrioKwekKwek~**_

.

 **19.35 Alun-Alun Kota**

Dan kini akhirnya, bertemulah ia dengan sang tambatan hati yang sesungguhnya. Hayami Rinka. Neng Geulis sejagat raya kata Chiba hiperbolis dalam hati. Neng geulis itu tidak duduk sendirian, dia bersama dua teman lainnya. Yang satu rambutnya ikal pendek berwarna jingga, satunya lagi bersurai ungu panjang. Mungkin semacam pengawal gitu ya, Chiba berspekulasi. Ah kan anak gadis emang gak boleh sendirian kalo kemana-mana ya.

"Ekhem." deheman tak kentara membuat interaksi para gadis itu berhenti. Hayami lalu melirik kiri-kanan temannya. "Anu...ini orangnya."ujarnya malu-malu.

Dua teman lainnya lalu ber Hoo berjamaah. Si jingga mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo Chiba-san, Kurahashi Hinano. Teman dekat Hayami Rinka. Jaga dia ya." Chiba tersenyum, lalu membalas uluran tangan Kurahashi. "Tentu."

Si violet menyusul kemudian, "Ritsu, teman dekat Hayami juga. Dia anak yang manis, tolong bersikap manis juga ya Chiba-san." , dan respon Chiba masih sama seperti sebelumnya, membalas jabat tangan, tersenyum, dan jawaban _tentu._

"Baik, kita tinggal dulu ya Hayami, Chiba. Mau jajan cireng isi dulu."

Oh rasanya ingin sekali Chiba berteriak, NITIP DONG. Tapi lupakan, itu sangat iyuwh sekali. Jadinya ia dan Hayami hanya melambai dadah atas kepergian mereka jajan cireng isi.

.

.

Alun-alun kota itu ramai, banyak orang, bising. Tapi kenapa Chiba hanya bisa melihat satu wajah dan mendengar satu suara disana. Kesemuanya berasal dari eksistensi wanita berkuncir dua dengan iris mata sewarna emerald. Nama yang tak pernah bosan ia ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Hayami Rinka.

"A/Neng." Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Uh-oh neng dulu aja." Chiba menggaruk tengkuk,canggung.

"Nggak, aa dulu aja." Hayami sama saja, memainkan ujung bajunya. Canggung.

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah. Neng tau? Aa seneng banget bisa ketemu neng." Ucap Chiba malu-malu najong. Hayami disebelah cuma bisa mencicit, _Neng juga a._

Lalu keduanya hening. Uggh rasanya Chiba mati gaya. Sebelahan sama cewek cantik bisa bikin otak mati mendadak kayanya. Otaknya tiba-tiba kopong saking nervousnya. Atuhlah dia harus cari topik! Biar Hayami gak bosen sama keberadaan dia. Disaat sedang _lieur_ mikirin harus ngomong apa. Hayami lalu bersuara.

"A?"

"Iya neng?"  
"Boleh curhat?" Hayami menoleh dengan tatapan sendu. _Tidak! Kokoro! Kokoro! Jangan mendadak ngajak marathon elaah!_ Chiba tak sanggup melihat ekspresi itu. Bikin jantungnya makin lemah saja.

"Bo-boleh neng, silahkan."

 _Gini A, ini terkait perjodohan kita._

 _Emang kenapa neng?_

 _Kemarin ibu sama bapak neng berantem lagi A._

 _Eh? Kok? Apa hubungannya?_

 _Iya, kemarin bapak neng ngedapetin ibu digodain sama bapak kecamatan sebelah._

HA? Tunggu-kok bawa-bawa kecamatan. Chiba lalu merasa mendadak ada yang tidak beres. Ia bungkam, membiarkan Hayami cerita panjang lebar.

 _Dan-yang godain—bapaknya Aa._

 _ **JDERR**_

 _MAMAH SALAAAH! TANTE NAGISA BUKAN JANDAAAA! DIA PUNYA SUAMIIII!_

"Ehhh, bohong ah. Neng jangan canda gitu dong."

"Beneran A, ini ada fotonya kalau mau lihat."

Hayami lalu memperlihatkan ponselnya, disana terdapat gambar Ayahnya, Karma mempuk-puk sayang surai biru tante Nagisa.

" _EBUSEEETTTTTT!_ " Chiba gagal cool depan Hayami. Bodo amat, bodo amat. Bisa-bisanya Ayahnya main serong sama calon ibu mertua.

Chiba tanpa tedeng aling-aling lalu memeluk erat sang tambatan hati.

"Neng, Aa sayang sama neng. Aa gak mau perjodohan kita dibatalin." Suaranya melow,nyesek, sedih.

"Neng juga A, Neng gak mau kalau nanti ujungnya neng malah punya bapak tiri kaya Pak Karma."

Pelukan terlepas,"Maksudnya neng?"

"Neng gak mau, soalnya bapak neng lebih ganteng dari bapaknya Aa." Hayami—lagi memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Kali ini sosok yang diperlihatkan, Mata tajam memicing, iris violet yang seperti siap menghisap pikiran orang, dan surai jingga nge jreng persis kulit jeruk sunkist.

 _HAH?!_

 _HAH?!_

 _HAH?!_

 _Neng Bapak kamu Gakushuu?! Lha ini mah saingan Ayah Aa dari jaman SMP._

 _Lah Aa baru tahu?!_

Gakushuu, Pak Camat dari kecamatan sebelah. Selain Terasaka, sang tetangga. Karma punya teman adu mulut lain yang selevel dengannya. Si jingga nyebelin mampus dengan segala tetek bengeknya. Kalau tidak adu mulut ya adu otak kalau tidak adu otak ya adu ayam. Ya pokoknya mereka suka adu-aduan (?) lah. Intinya, rival abadi selamanya. Sampai liang lahat memisahkan mereka. Mungkin. Begitu cerita sang mamah,Rio.

Ingin rasanya Chiba tertawa maso, ketawa lalu nangis, nangis lalu tertawa. Tapi gak jadi. Takut Hayami langsung kabur dan membawa dia ke RSJ terdekat. Biarlah dia menangis dalam hati. _Tsah!_

"A? Sehat?" Hayami khawatir melihat si Aa diam saja.

"Se-sehat kok neng—" sekilas ia melihat jam tangannya, **20.58.**

 _Thedaq! Dua menit lagi batas waktunya!_

Tapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan neng cantik pujaan hatinya sendirian. Berkomat kamit dalam hati _Gusti nu Agung, eta mana babaturanna. Aing kudu balik geuwat aduh!_ (YaTuhan, itu mana temennya. Guwe harus balik cepet!)

Tuhan sepertinya sedang berbaik hati pada Chiba. Kedua teman Hayami segera kembali. Sesaat setelah itu.

"Maaf ya neng! Aa harus cepet balik!"

"Eh? Kenapa A?"

"Itu—Kereta kenca—err kendaraannya udah nunggu."

Hayami rada kecewa denger penjelasan Chiba yang rada aneh, tetapi kemudian—

 _Chu_

Chiba menge sun dahi Hayami dengan sayang.

Hayami membelalak tak percaya. Kedua temannya apalagi. Es potong yang baru dibeli jatuh begitu saja.

"Aa pasti nemuin caranya, biar perjodohan kita gak dibatalin."

Dan dengan itu—sosok Chiba perlahan menghilang dibalik ramainya Alun-Alun.

Hayami masih memegangi dahinya. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya memerah malu.

 _Tjieee Hayami! Di sun sayang di dahi._ Goda kedua temannya.

 _Be-berisik!_

 _._

 _ **~TrioKweKwek~**_

 _._

Para Trio Kwek-Kwek sudah kembali dalam angkot. Isogai anteng makan boled cilembu. Dijajanin Sugaya. Aromanya yang khas membuat Chiba kok ya—jadi laper.

"Isogai bagi _euh."_ Pinta Chiba.

Isogai memasang pose defensif, ogah memberi Chiba barang secuil. " _No! Nein! Iie! Emong! Gak mau! Embung!_ "

 _Pelit pisan geuning ai kamu.(Pelit banget ternyata kamu.)_

 _Hahaha canda doang ih Chiba-kun, tong ngambek(jangan marah)._

 _._

 _Btw naha sih kamu nyuruh aing balik jam sembilan?_

 _Bukan apa-apa, juragan suka ngitungin angkotnya tiap jam sembilan malem._

HEH?!

HAH?!

APA?!

" _Isogaiiii! Kalo itu juragan ngitungin angkot jam sembilan harusnya lo nyuruh guwe balik sebelum jam itu elaaaahhh!_

 _Sugaya buru ngebut bae!(Sugaya cepet ngebut aja!)"_

" _Oy oy oy!"_

Isogai merengut menoleh ke kaca jalanan, Isogai salah yak **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

...

Dan semakin hancur. Maafkan. Lalu author mengubur diri dengan tumpukan tugas.

Btw, sekali-kali pengen bales review darisini xD

Nyubi142 : Iya, aku juga lieur atuh sama jalan ceritanya malah kaya gini :''(((( . Itu udah dijawab kok, suaminya Nagisa siapa hahahahah. Mbak Rio depresi, tapi tenang. Dia tipikal cewek setrong lahir batin. Nagisa terlalu unyu untuk jadi tukang jamu? Biarlah, biarlah~ biarkan diriku menggila menistakan Nagisa /digaplok.

RatuObeng: HAHAHAHAH MBAK, AKU GAK TAU JUGA KENAPA CHIBA BISA JADI ANAK MEREKAAA HAHAHAH /LHA. Lucu aja gitu bayangin dia jadi anak Karuri. LOL. Ini settingnya AU mbak, ambil Bandung aja lah ya :'')))) hshshshs. Yaampun Om Gaku pake koko?! Dayum, nikahin aku pak guru! Nikahin! /dibuang. Duh nanti ya Isogai bakal balik jadi kenek lagi kok. Tenang azhaaa 8-)

BakaiYamato: Halooo halooo, tengkyu sudah mampir review xD. Ini ada hint humu nya sedikit B-) semoga berkenan (?).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan tengkyu yang sudah follow dan fav ff gesrek macem ini, jujur authornya sendiri rada gesrek.**

 **Kritik, Saran,RnR please?**


End file.
